Age of Assassins
by Chryolain
Summary: It was the Renaissance age of renovations, technology, art... An age of Assassins. I learned the ways, taught it to others, I battled the Templars, and revealed the truth. I am Demitri Servioni da Venicia, and I am an Assassin. Oc After Brotherhood.
1. I

The sun beat down on the rooftops, and heated the cobblestone steets. The architechture easily revealed it, it was the renaissance. maybe a few years after or at the start, but it was the renaissance. The age of technology, art, exploration... and assassins.

Deep in the heart of the city something was happening. The crowds were gathered, the bands were playing, and a silent eagle soared overhead.

In the center of a large square was a building, a massive building. In front of that building were fifty guards, at least, and on the steps stood a man. He paced back and forth, his voice booming over the crowd. He spoke of war, peace, rule, and famine. He spoke... lies. Yet, the people believed him, all but one.

In the center of the crowd stood a man. His black cowl raised onto his head. He satred up at the man. He sat in silence, and then began to slowly move forward. He gently brushed people out of his way, as they cheered for the man in front of them. Cheered for the Templar.

The war had been going on for longer than anyone could remember. Longer than anyone could comprehend. The war to end all wars... and no one even knew it was happening. It was silence. Battles for relifgion, lies, simply another ploy to strike at the other side. A leader being murdered, not a random act of violance... retaliation.

The two sides were not known by many, and those who did figure out the truth usually didn't live long enough to say much. The sides battled against each other in the underground. their conflict written between the lines of human history. it is what drives development... the two trying to best each other.

On one side the Templars. A group of cruel corrupt leaders, who's only goal is to gain control. They have existed since civilization. wherever there was corrupt politics, there was a templar. They're willing to kill anyone to get what they want... dominion. They want nothing more than to rule over humankind, with no resistance.

That is were the second side comes in. They have existed since before civilization. They battle the templars in secret, you won't find their names in a history book. They work in the dark to serve the light... they are assassins.

There are very few of them. wheras the templars raise armies, they raise warriors. living weapons. a person who can slaughter hundreds without being seen. They are the apex of human evolution. thay are few and far between, and one of them was walking through the crowd.

The man approached the base of the steps. He stood in silence watching the templar. He waited until the templar saw him. Waited for him to make eye contact. He watched as the color drained from the man's face, as he realized the truth. His life was over.

A flick of the wrist, and a leap, was all it took. the templar lay on the ground blood dripping from his neck as he stared up at the assassin. His eyes lost there light, and he went limp. The assassin closed his eyes, and the words "Be Silenci en Requiesta" were spoken. Then he was gone.

The guards swarmed the area, shoving screaming citizens aside as they searched through the crowd. They pushed every single person out of the way. Grabbing anyone in black to check their identities, but they were to late. The man was already half a mile away.

He smiled as he heard the screaming crowd from where he was. He walked into a small building with a square courtyard. His eyes flashed gold, and then he walked to a stone, and pulled it aside. Beneath it was a hole, and he quickly looked back and forth to make sure no one was watching. Then he dropped into it.

Two minutes later he walked into the assassins hideout quietly. The Assassins Hideout was a home base of sorts. It rested beneath the city streets, and was unbeknownst to the thousands who walked above it. It was connected to every part of the city by a network of tunnels. Someone who could navigate them could be anywhere in minutes, and someone who didn't would easily become lost.

Luckily, the man knew every inch of the tunnel and traveled them daily. He clicked the door closed, and moved into the Hideout. He walked into the common room, and was blocked by a throwing knife flying into the wall next to him. He smiled at the blade's owner.

"Great way to say welcome home." He spoke with an italian accent, as he pulled the small dirk out of the wall.

"Well I try." The sensual femine voice cooed back to him. He smiled, and tossed the blade back to the woman relaxing in an armchair. She shot her hand up, and caught the weapon in between two fingers. The female assassin stood up, and dropped her cowl, letting her long black hair fall loose. Her assassins robes clung tightly to her, and she smiled at the assassin.

"So," A voice said from a corner, "I take it he's dead?"

"Yes." The Assassin responded "My blade had finished him off before the guards had realized i was there, and by the time they got to him it was to late."

"Perfect." A third Assassin stood, the owner of the voice "That means we're done. the last of the templars is dead." He smiled as he walked out his friend. He wore the usual assassin's robes, but in a dark blue. On his back rested a long gun, and a sword. Just as he said these words, a large bang was heard, and the room shook.

"I wouldn't be so sure." The female Assassin said.

"Sirs!" A voice yelled from one of the upper rooms "There are templ- Ahh" Another bang silenced the voice.

"Bartimeaus, get the recruits out of here!" The black clad assassin yelled at his blue counterpart "Issabelle, and I will hold off the templars."

"Of course." Bartimeaus dipped his head, and ran off into another room, as the other two ran up the stairs.

They ran up many flights, and ended up at the top of the roofs. The jumped up to the highest rooftop, and looked down at the scene before them.

There were streets lined with templar soldiers. Some on horse back, others clad in heavy armor. In the far back was a cannon, and next to it stood a man.

He stood next to the cannon, and walked in a silver and golden armor. His black hair was trimmed short, and the scar running down the left side of his face simply added to his raged appearance. He pointed at the building, and the cannon fired again. It struck home, and a precipice fell.

"Demitri Servioni da Venicia! I have found your hiding place little bird, and now I'll send my dogs in to flush you out!" He screamed to the building "If you give yourself up now, I'll make your death swift... But if you resist me, I'll tear every brick of this city apart to find you, and then I'll make sure you know pain before you die!"

"He just loves the sound of his own voice." Issabelle chuckled "There must be at least 200 of them down there."

"Two hundred, and fifty by my count..." Demitri said, pulling his black hood up "They should've brought more." He smiled at her, and she nodded. He ran forward, and she started after him. They ran out onto a small strut of wood, and then they both leapt into the crowd below.

**Venice, Italy.  
>September 10, 1540<br>...Ten Years Prior.**

"Demitri!" Mira Servioni called to her son "Could you come down here, please?"

"Of course, Mother." Demitri's voice came from the upper landing of the family's small home. Demitri ran out, and jumped off the landing, landing in front of his mother.

"Oh! Would you not do that around me?" Mira chuckled "You know I worry."

"Sorry Mama." Demitri shrugged "I need to stay in practice." He stood a few inches taller than his mother. At sixteen he was rather mature for his age, and was easily as intelligent as any grown man. His silver hair was cut short, and he wore clothes made of cotton died black and venetian teal.

"Look," She said, "Put your jumping to use, and go pickup a package for me. Go to the hearth district, and find a shop called eagle's nest. Talk to the man named Solim. Tell him I sent you."

"Of course." He said "I will return with your package, but then i've got to be on my way. Bartimeaus and I are planning on enjoying the Cruz's festivales."

"Oh Basto Cruz, and his parties." She rolled her eyes "Alright, but that just means you'll have to get that package even quicker."

"So off I go." He chuckled, and ran up the side of the courtyard. He dissapeared over the rooftops, and his mother rolled her eyes.


	2. II

**Venice, Italy  
>September 10, 1540<strong>

Demitri leaped from roof to roof. He landed with a roll, and started of again. He leapt over the canals, and bridges. Rather than going through the crowds, he went over them.

He slid to a stop on a roof in the hearth district, and looked around. He closed his eyes briefly, and then when he opened them they glew golden.

He saw everything as if it were night, and the only lights were things important to him. He looked around, and saw people walking below highlighted in a dull grey. He kept searching and found the door to the shop it glowed white, and he smiled.

He was about to jump from the roof when he stopped. On the roof across from him was a figure. He usually wouldn't have noticed a person, but this was different. Whearas most people were a dull grey he was blue... bright neon blue.

Demitri blinked, and his eyes went back to normal, and he just managed to make out a figure clad in white jumping off the roof. He blinked, and leapt across to the roof. He looked over the edge of the roof, and saw the figure dissapear around the corner of the street below. He leapt to the next building, and managed to see the figure turn off into an alley. He ran across the roof, and looked down.

There was a large crowd in a market square, below him. He looked back and forth, and saw the figure walking through the crowd. He leapt off the roof, and rolled into the crowd. He stood, and quickly began to make his way through the crowd, catching glimpses of the figure on occasion. The figure made it out of the crowd, and turned a corner. Demitri sped up his pace, and followed it around the corner.

There was no one. The street stopped at a canal and an unfinished bridge, but it was completely empty. Demitri looke back and forth, but nothing. He scaled a roof, but still no one. He the back of his head, and shrugged. The figure had eluded him, and he left it at that.

It took him a few minutes to find the shop again, but upon finding it he didn't hesitate in opening the door. He walked into the musty room. The lights were dim, and the air was smoky. He looked around, and saw all sort sof strange objects scattered throughout the shop. Blades and crests of all different shapes and sizes. He looked at each of them in turn, and even picked up a small gauntlet.

"Boy!" A voice rose up "Put that down!" Demitri fumbled, and the object bounced amongst his fingers till he finally got his grip on it again. He breathed a sigh of relief, and set the small metal object down. He turned, and saw a short man standing at the counter in the far back of the shop.

"I'm sorry." He walked towards the man.

"Don't apologize." The man said "Just get out of my shop."

"But Mesare." He stood in front of the counter "I just came to pick up a package. I'm looking for a man named Solim. I was sent by MIra Servioni."

"Servioni?" THe man's brow seemed to peak "Ah, yes. The package. Give me a moment." The man dug beneath the counter, and pulled out a package of rolled leather.

"Here take it." He said as he held out the bundle "I knew the day would come when the Servioni's asked for this back, but i hoped it would not be so soon. i truly wished to tinker with it some more."

"Grazi my friend." Demitri took the package, and hoisted it up under one arm. It was soft, and rather light. He straightened it a bit, and turned to walk out.

"Hey, boy." He turned back to the man "You're Demitri aren't you?"

"Si mesare Solim" Demitri said as he looked to the stout man "How'd you know?"

"Why you're the spitting image of your father." The man said "I may not have seen him in twelve years, but i never forget a face."

"You knew my father?" Demitri raised an eyebrow. His father had vanished when he was young. He'd left his mother, him, and his sister alone. His mother, and sister weren't even his biological family she had been married to his father about a month before his vanishing, but she had raised him none the less. For months Demitri had sat at the window waiting for his return, but he never came. He had sworn to one day find his father, but that dream had vanished when he'd gotten a job to fill his fathers shoes as man of the household.

"Of course I knew him i used to work with him." Solim said with a proud grin "Best in the business."

"You were a soldier aswell?" Demitri asked.

"Soldier?" Solim laughed "Is that what your mother told you? HAHA! You'll want to have a talk with her about that, but in the meantime... get out."

"Sure." Demitri turned again to leave.

"Wait a second..." He turned to the man again "That little gauntlet you were toying with... take it. Your father would want you to have it. But don't show it to anyone while you're wearing it."

"Um... of course." Demitri picked the small object up "Thank you mesare."

"No promblem... now get out."

This time Demitri actually left. He tucked the gauntlet into hes jacket, and decided to walk the streets home, not wanting to risk his mothers package. He turned down the road, and began the process of snaking his way back to his home.

It took him about half an hour, but he eventually made it. He opened the door to the courtyard with a quick push, and walked in.

"Mira?" He said as he closed the door "I have the package." He said the words, and she appeared out of a door in the building.

"OH Demitri." She smiled at him "Thank goodness. I was afraid you wouldn't make it. It would be a shame to lose such an important package."

"I wouldn't lose it."

"I was talking about you." She chuckled and winked at him "Thank you so much for getting it. Now enjoy your party." He smiled at her. She stood and looked at him. He considered asking what the man had ment when he'd mentioned his father, but some part of him told him to not.

"Is something wrong, Demitri?" She looked at him.

"Um... no nothing. it's just..." He fumbled, and spat out the first excuse to come to mind "You look beautiful today." He smacked himself on the inside.

"OH." She gigled slightly "Thank you Demitri. I wore my girdle extra tight to exemplify my bosom." She smiled and pressed her chest up lightly "What do you think? do they look to big?"

"No they're... fine" Demitri said akwardly. His step mother was beautfiul and all, but this was jsut a little weird.

"No need to feel so akward Demitri. you aren't my actual son. Having a peek at me, and complimenting me every now and then isn't a bad thing. Feel free to do the same with Lilian as well." She smiled and kissed his cheek. She walked towards the door turned to him, winked, and she then turned back, and walked inside.

"That was... horrifying." He shuddered slightly. He couldn't wait to get to the Cruz party,a nd forget that experience. He ran to his room, and through on his best attire. He wore a venetian teal blue shirt with a black vest over it. He turned to walk out the room, and stopped. The small gauntlet rested on his bed. He turned, and looked at it. He thought about it, and made his descision. It took less than a second to clip it on.

He was on the rooftops quickly, and he made leaps and bounds. He jumped from roof to roof. LAnding with perfect precision. It took him about 3 minutes to reach the bridge to the Cruz's masione'. He landed on it with ease, and walked up the bridge to the figure waiting for him. Bartimaeus was wearing a blue shirt, similar to demitri's, and a black vest. His blonde hair was curved back over his head, and he msiled to his friend.

"You took your time." He chuckled to him.

"I had an odd encounter with Mira, and i had to pick up a package." Dimitri held up his hand, and Bartiumaues clapped his against it. The held for a second, and then released.

"Well the party has already started. so we oughta go inside." He turned to the archway "After you my friend."

"Well thank you my companion." Demitri fakely bowed, and the two busted up laughing as they walked into the party, and their first encounters with a templar who would change there lives.


	3. III

"Are you serious?" Bartimaeus asked in awe as he fiddled with his mask.

"Why would I lie to you" Demitri said as he put on his own mask. They walked through the masione' and mingled with the crowd.

"I don't know. Why would your step mother, Mira Servioni, the most sought after woman in Venice, flirt with you?" The blonde teen said with a chuckle.

"You know I never thought of my step mother like that." Demitri plucked a drink of a table.

"Your step mother makes every other woman in Venice look like a pig. Well, except your step sister." Bartimaeus smiled.

"You've struck out with Lilian at least a dozen times." Demitri said with a grin "It won't happen."

"Ay, it won't." Bartimaeus paused "Until the day it does. Then which of us shall have the last laugh."

"You speak as though we are both wooing her." Demitri took a swig of his drink.

"Well you do sleep in the room next to her." Bartimaeus said with a devilish grin.

"You my friend, have a terrible mind." Demitri put an arm over his friends shoulder.

"That's why we're such good friends." The blonde young man chuckled. Demitri laughed along with him, and patted his shoulder lightly. They strolled calmly into the crowd and looked around. Demitri smiled at the young women, and Bartimaeus did a bit more than smile at them. Demitri quickly lost his friend in the crowd, and walked on his own. He found his way to the edge of the dance floor, and looked out across the floor at the couples waltzing. He watched them, and suddenly he felt someone bump into him abruptly.

"Oh my," A sensual young voice said "I'm so sorry misère'." Demitri turned. He felt his heart catch in his throat. The black hair beauty stood a few inches shorter than him, and her thin body was held tight in the calm green and black dress. It held to each curve until it reached her legs where it flowed to her ankles. Her pale face held her grey blue eyes, and the glowing orbs looked at him apologetically. For once he didn't even look at a woman's bosom first, he only saw her eyes.

"It's…" He cleared his throat "It's perfectly fine, but if you don't mind, might I know your name."

"Isabelle." The raven vixen smiled "Isabelle Insolenza da Venicia, and what is your name misère?"

"Demitri Servioni da Venicia" He said with a smile "Oh it is strange I've heard of you, but I have never seen you."

"Oh you have heard of me?"

"Yes all the ladies speak of the raven haired friend of the sly Bartimaeus." She said with a chuckle "Apparently you are by his side more than his many female friends."

"Ah, it is more like he is by my side." Demitri said with a grin.

"Oh, well that's good to hear." Isabelle said with a smile.

"Well…" HE brought a hand to the back of his neck "Would you- I mean can we- would you care to-"

"Yes, I'd love to dance." She giggled.

"Oh yes, thank you." Demitri said with a smile. He held out his hand, and hers gently settled on his palm. The delicate fingers held a strength he could sense, and he felt a tingle leap from her pale hand to his rough digits as he curled them around her. They stepped onto the floor, and his hand found its way to her waist. He smiled, and she smiled back. Then the music began again, and they started there dance.

He didn't even think about the footsteps, he simply stared into her eyes, and moved. He felt her pulse through the palm of his hand, and gazed into her eyes. She spoke, and he heard each word reverberate in his mind.

"You are rather light on your feet." Her light mocha lips moved perfectly with each word.

"I need to be considering how I get around." He mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Oh, Nothing." He chuckled. She shrugged, and they kept dancing. He smiled, and twirled with the gorgeous woman, and gazed into her eyes he smiled, and watched there blue grey depths swirl, and then it happened. They flashed gold for a moment. He gasped.

"What is wrong?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Your eyes." He mumbled as they danced "They turned golden."

"Oh yes it's-" She began.

"I know what it is." He said, and closed his eyes. He opened them, and looked at her. She glowed a gentle blue, and he blinked his eyes back to normal.

"You mean that you-"

"I call it eagle vision." He said interrupting her "It lets you know if someone is a threat to you or not."

"I know. I use it often in my line of work." She said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Look Demitri, I was sent here for you, and to make sure that-" She was interrupted again by the trumpets sounding, and everyone turning towards the top of a grand staircase. Atop the steps stood a thin black haired man, and his silver and gold armor could barely hide his lanky proportions.

"Welcome, welcome ladies and gentleman." He said with a smile "It's a pleasure to greet you all. I am so happy to have you in my masione'." Demitri recognized him now. It was Basto Cruz the local general for the Venetian military housing.

"It is truly an honor to serve you the good people of Venice, you cittadini of Italy. It is thanks to you that I do this now. You see each of you is here for a reason. You each bring something of great value to Italy, whether you are men of power, women, or sons of greats." He locked eyes with Demitri "Sons of warriors." He moved his eyes over the crowd again "I want each of you to know it is for these reasons that my actions are dictated… Guards!" Suddenly men in armor with blades drawn leapt from the shadows. Where no one had stood suddenly there were dozens of soldiers. The crowd gasped, and a woman screamed.

"Each of you is of great power, and is somehow linked to an enemy of the state!" Basto announced strongly "So it has been dictated by your great governor Tarrini Montague that each of you are to be executed. I apologize, but I decided to give you a big send off." Suddenly fireworks shot into the sky "Do not worry the city of Venice shall be awoken by beautiful lights in the sky… not by your screams. Misère Domingo, Iniziare!" With a wave of his hand the head of his guard yelled out, and the armored men began cutting down the crowd. Demitri wasn't planning on joining them.

"Come on!" He said to Isabelle, and gripped her hand. He set off along the dance floor in the direction of the nearest exit. It was the same bridge he and Bartimaeus had crossed into the masione' to begin with. Except now instead of one guard keeping unwanted guests out, there were three keeping guests away with large lances.

"We can't get past them." Isabelle said as she ran alongside him.

"That is a matter of opinion." Demitri said as he let go of her hand, and ran even faster. The guard didn't see it coming he leapt onto the wall nearby, and his foot slammed into the man's head. The armor did hurt his foot, but by the way the guard dropped he knew he'd not felt the brunt of it. Before he had time to think he had grabbed the other guards lance, and slammed its length against his gut. The guard coughed, and Demitri brought the lances blade up, and slammed its flat into the man's helmet. Lastly he finished of the other guard by pushing the second into him, and using the lance he was holding to send them both off the bridge. He turned to Isabelle.

"Oh my word." She said shocked.

"No time to waste Signora." He said, and grabbed her hand again. He took off along the alleyway path he knew took him home, while many other guests slipped through the gap he'd made. He only turned back to check on Isabelle, who was keeping pace with him rather easily.

"What about your friend?" She asked as they turned down another alley. Then she bumped into his back. He had stopped. She leaned over his shoulder, and saw the large armored guard crack his knuckles. She gulped, and reached for something in the rear of her dress lace. Then suddenly the guard fell.

"What was that you asked about my friend?" Demitri said, as he smiled at Bartimaeus.

"Always have to save the Damsels don't you?" Bartimaeus held the small mace by the handle, and dropped it on top of the unconscious guard.

"Someone has to, and surely it would not be you." Demitri said with a smile "Bartimaeus I'd like you to meet Isabelle Insolenza."

"Charmed." Bartimaeus said as he bowed lightly "Now quickly we must find a way out of the city."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The Governor's soldiers are all over the streets, and Basto os very angry that so many people escaped. I wonder who may have done that." He grinned at Demitri "For whatever reason he wants you dead very badly."

"Well I guess we'll have to do our bests to avoid him then." Demitri nodded to Bartimaeus, and then turned to Isabelle "Signora, I implore you come with us for your safety, but we will travel in a way that may seem odd to you."

"You mean by rooftop."

"You see we tra-… How did you know." He said, and turned to her, but she was already halfway up the nearest building.

"Come Demitri Servioni. I have much to explain to you." She yelled down to him as she pulled herself over the roof's edge.

"She wears rather nice undergarments." Bartimaeus said as he gazed up at what her dress exposed.

"Can you be serious a moment." Demitri said and began to climb.

"I am serious." Bartimaeus followed him "Besides I'm just looking, but I have a feeling you might get to enjoy them in full. Or more so a lack of them."

"I can still hear you!" Her voice rang down to them, and Demitri laughed. Bartimaeus shook his head, It was going to be a long night.


	4. IV

p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"The streets were alive with guards. They wormed their way through grabbing any young men matching the descriptions they'd been given. Little did they know the two young men they were searching for were high above their heads./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Demitri, Isabelle, and Bartimaeus were working their way across the tiled roofs, and taking their time to avoid being seen. Demitri was following the girl dressed in green closely, and wondered why she was leading. He had only met her all of a half an hour ago, then he'd nearly been murdered, and now she was leading him somewhere. He should've questioned the situation more, but he knew he could trust her. His vision told him that much.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""What do you know about her?" Bartimaeus asked as he followed Demitri.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""She is a friend, there isn't much more I need to know." Demitri jumped a small gap between two homes.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Really? It's that simple?" Bartimaeus followed suit.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Considering how low the number of friends we have on the street is… yes, it is that simple."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Hmm… Very good point." Bartimaeus stepped forward, and then froze, "Where did she go?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Psst, Demitri, down here." A voice muttered, and the two looked down into an alleyway. Isabelle waved them down, and they made their way after her. She motioned, and they followed her into a square. Demitri knew this place, he'd been here, recently. It was the market square, the one that housed Mesare' Solims shop. To make it even more perfect, that was exactly the door Isabelle was strutting towards. The shop was just as dank as it had been earlier that day, and Isabelle called for the shopkeeper.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Solim? It's Isabelle."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"At those words suddenly a wall slid open, and the man stepped into the main room.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Ragazza, are you insano?!" He proclaimed as he placed a sword he'd been holding into a nearby sheath, "The city is like a hornet's nest, you could've been killed, you could've been follow- … you brought them here?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Where was I supposed to bring them, papa?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Papa?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""The name is Solim spanspan style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:#ffffff;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Insolenza, and you know my daughter." He stepped forward, and she kissed both of his cheeks, "Now, boy, you're wearing the gauntlet. that may be why you made it here so safely. I didn't think you'd know how to use it."/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:#ffffff;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""What do you mean use it? We got here out of pure luck."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:#ffffff;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""You mean… you don't know?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:#ffffff;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Know what?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:#ffffff;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Dio Mio! You mean you wore a blade without knowing how to use it?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:#ffffff;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Blade?" The man stepped forward, and he shaped Demitri's hand, then he motioned.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:#ffffff;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Flick your wrist."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:#ffffff;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Demitri looked at him for a silent moment, and then followed the order. A long silver blade slid out, and Demitri stood shocked.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:#ffffff;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""It's a weapon boy, and when trained in it's use… it is more effective than any sword."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:#ffffff;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""That little thing?" Bartimaeus said with a laugh, and suddenly Solim had a blade of his own a hair's width from the blonde boy's neck. Bartimaeus froze.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:#ffffff;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""It is a tool capable of changing the world… and it is not a fashion statement." He removed his blade from Bartimaeus' throat, "So if you're going to continue wearing it, you'll need to learn how to wield it, properly… but first. Where is the package you got from me earlier? If the city is as bad as it is, then we need to make sure it's in your hands."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:#ffffff;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Why my hands?" Demitri asked, as he flicked the blade in and out of it's gauntlet.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:#ffffff;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""You are the only one who can use it properly… you and your father. I thought that's why you came for it. Did your mother tell you nothing?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:#ffffff;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""... No, what was the package?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:#ffffff;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""It is a circlet, worn upon your brow, and it gives its wearer… amazing power. If your mother didn't explain it to you then… I fear that Mira may have been persuaded to a darker path… Isabelle, go to the Servioni compound, and retrieve the package."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:#ffffff;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Si, Papa."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:#ffffff;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Wait, I want to go with her. I know my home, we'll find it easier." Demitri stepped forward, and Solim stared at him.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:#ffffff;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""...Fine." Solim spoke after quiet contemplation, "Get the package, and return here… do nothing else, for nothing is more important that that circlet. Isabelle, bring him back in one piece."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:#ffffff;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Of course, come Demitri."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:#ffffff;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""I will stay here with the shopkeeper." Bartimaeus put a hand on Demitri's shoulder, "Andare in sicurezza il mio amico."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:#ffffff;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""I will be back soon." Demitri said as he and Isabelle turned out the door, and Bartimaeus watched it close quietly.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:#ffffff;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""So… perhaps, you could show me how to use on of those blades?" Bartimaeus suggested, and Solim rolled his eyes.span/p 


End file.
